The Prophecy Book 1
by Sheya
Summary: Just a little Dark AAMR No one dies. YET. I have revised the story and broke it into chapters. **Complete** for the rest of the adventure look for The Prophecy Book 2.
1. Prologue

Notes: Yes I am aware that there is a prophecy in the second movie but I did not remember that 'till 24 hours after I started writing this story The Prophecy. 

--------------------------

Thank Yous: 

Thank you J-chan (AKA Yamato Ishinya) for helping me with Brock's siblings. 

I'd like to thank my Proofreader Dalanar for helping me with grammar. (Even though she knows nothing about Pokèmon.)

And I'd like to thank SynXIX for helping me with everything ^ . ^

Also DocGeorge another prereader.

--------------------------

THE AGES** 

Ash * 

20

Brock 

27***

Duplica 

23

Gary 

20 1⁄2

Kaijin 

20

Lara Laramie          

21

Ley (nick name full name comes later)

4

Linn (nick name full name comes later)

4

Lisala           

21

Misty           

22

Delia Ketchum

38

Ritchie 

20 1⁄4

Samuel Oak

70

Suzie 

27 1⁄2

Tracey 

23

The Prophecy

The Ship will steal the world.

The Hero will not be found.

The Rival will fight.

The Waters will rise.

The Quarry will fall.

And all will be lost for want of the Hero.

__________________________________________________

Narrator ****:   Six years after Ash Ketchum became a Pokèmon Master, the world was in Chaos. In Cerulean City the sisters of the gym were fighting a desperate battle with the evil Team Rocket.  In Pewter City the Stones were trying to survive. With the amount of Poison Gas in the air it was hard to do anything else. In Pallet, the townspeople, heeding an ancient Prophecy, had built a large subterranean fortress over many centuries. Gary Oak was leading a resistance from the fortress. The Nomad clans were gathering in Pallet, for they also knew of the Prophecy. Unfortunately not all the clans were making it to Pallet. Some were being wiped out on the way. The Laramie Clan was heading the Clan councils. It was the oldest clan at Pallet and the largest clan in existence. The Indigo Plateau was lost shortly after Team Rocket started the war. It fell because of its proximity to Viridian City, Team Rocket's city. Cinnabar Island had yet to fall but it was hard pressed to hold its independence despite its watery defense. Lavender Town was wiped off the map . . . the only testament to its existence was the Pokèmon Tower, still standing despite the bombings.  Saffron City was partially free due to Sabrina's powerful mind. Celadon City had fallen to Team Rocket but was intact because they needed the resources of the trade town.  The other towns and cities were either falling or had already fallen to Team Rocket. Finally, the Pokèmon Master was nowhere to be found.

-------------------------------------

*(Ash becomes Pokèmon Master when he is 14 he vanishes from the public eye when he is 14 1⁄2 and he settles down away from the rest of the world when he is 15. Just something that I won't cover completely in this fic yet if at all.) 

**(I am not putting all the ages of everyone in the fic in here I'm just doing the main characters.) 

***(Brock in the anime looks between 12 and 14 in the Manga he looks a lot older so I made him older ^ . ^)

**** (Narrator-kun will not be back 'till book 2)


	2. Chapter 1

CeruleanCity

The city was in ruins. Burnt out buildings were everywhere. The only building

left standing, if you could call it that, was The Pokèmon Gym. The survivors of the bombings were huddled in the bowels of the Gym, and the four protectors of the survivors were gathered around a table making plans.

Misty, leaning on a table, stated, "We know that men who try to leave come back minus a body." Misty was a tall woman with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a gold shirt with a brown vest over it. She also wore blue jeans with hiking boots underneath.

"Why do they send just the head back anyway?" asked Daisy, The oldest of the sisters. She had mid-back-length blond hair and an all-brown outfit with 

boots similar to Misty's. She was sitting at the table leaning back in a chair.

"IS THAT REALY IMPORTANT?!" screamed Misty, glaring at her older sister.

"No, but I have wondered. Anyway, we still have to get out of town. But with

Team Rocket beheading people who try to leave, we can't."

Lilly sighed "It doesn't look like we will be getting out. We can't go far or fast with most of our people injured. And if we don't do both we are dead.  Maybe we should hold out here a little longer?" Lilly was the shortest but also second oldest. Her hair was shoulder length and pink. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a light blue long-sleeved shirt and low hiking boots.

Violet stood up and started pacing and thinking out loud. "Team Rocket seems

to be trying to destroy the world, but WHY?" She had blue hair that was just

short of Daisy's length. Her shirt was black and sleeveless, and her pants were black and baggy. She wore boots that tied up to her knees.

Misty stood up straight and said, "They are killing everyone except members of Team Rocket. They want only Rockets in the world. But they also don't seem to send back the heads of the women who try to escape."

Daisy looked at each of her sisters in turn, "So we can assume that the women are being held for some reason or another. We will have to be careful."

Misty threw her hands up and said, "We can't really do anything right now. We will have to wait and consolidate our strength. Maybe we can hold out until our wounded are healed."

Daisy stood up and decided, "Then we'll do what we have been doing: looking for survivors and food for everyone. We will meet back here in 5 hours. Let's go!!"

________________________________________________

Flashback

Indigo Plateau

5 1/2 years earlier

The Indigo Plateau was beautiful at sunset. 14 1/2 year old Ash Ketchum was trying to relax but the Phone ringing and the knocking on the door was disturbing him. He looked at the Caller ID box on the table beside him, muttered something about annoying reporters and picked up the phone, then hung it up again. He ignored the banging on the door. His friends came in through the window.

"Those reporters are driving me crazy. I need to get away from them, but how?" Ash contemplated. He was young-looking, with unruly black hair; he wore a red and white Pokemon league hat, a red jacket, black shirt and blue jeans. 

tap, tap, tap . . .  tap, tap, tap . . .

Ash looked towards the window said quietly, "Who is it?"

The person at the window popped her head up and replied, "It's me Misty."

Ash opened the window to let her in, "I'm glad you could get past the reporters."

Misty climbed in through the window "It was hard but I managed it. Brock is finally going back to Pewter City."

Ash sat back down "I'm glad he is going to visit his family. Someone should be able to."

Misty sat down next to Ash "You shouldn't let the reporters rule your life. It is not like you to let anyone rule your life." 

Ash replied, "Misty, I tried to go home once. They nearly broke down the door to get to me. At least here the doors are reinforced and no one who does not have the right genes can get in through the window. The force field sees to that."

Misty countered, "But they still get to the door and the telephone. This is getting out of hand. Can't the League do something about it?" 

 "No," sighed Ash, "they tried. The reporters just won't quit. And it is not just reporters. It is lunatics and various weirdoes. I can't pick up the phone anymore because of them. It is because I'm the youngest Master by far. They think that they can ruin my Life. Well, I'm not going to let them ruin my life. I'm going to disappear and not come back until they stop looking for me."

"Is that wise?" Asked Misty

"It is the only thing I can think of to do. I'm only taking Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and that Ponyta that I caught just before the last League Games."

"If you think that is the way to go you should do it. But I will miss you." 

"I'll come back someday, but not for a while."

End Flash back

__________________________________________________

CeruleanCity

Misty sat on a rock under an overhang talking to herself, "Ash where are

you? I don't think that I can pull off the miracles that you have. I wish you would come back. Oh." She said looking at the time, "I gotta go." 

She jumped up and started heading back to the Gym using what cover there was to hide her presence.


	3. Chapter 2

PewterCity

The city was shrouded in smoke and smog. The bombings were relentless but not as (incessant) as in Cerulean City.  There were more buildings standing but Team Rocket used more Weezing and Koffing in this assault. Therefore the air was far more dangerous.  The people though, were still out in it. The buildings that were not destroyed were commandeered by Team Rocket.  The Stones were trying to find shelter from the acid and gas in the air.

Brock was trying to keep a scarf over his mouth "We have to get out of town, but if we try we will probable be killed by Team Rocket.  So we are stuck in this mess and we can't do anything about it."

Flint was retying the scarf on one of his sons, "We'll just have to stay in the pockets that are fresher air."

Brock asked exasperated, "What fresher air?"

Flint replied, "I'm trying to look on the bright side"

"What bright side?" countered Brock.

"Well you don't have to rub it in." huffed Flint.

The younger Stones facefaulted at the Older Stones.

"I think the poison gas is getting to us. We are acting childish." sighed Brock.

 "You're right. But all we can do is wait and hope this clears up soon."

The family continued to look for a place to hold up but with little hope.

_________________________________________________

PalletTown

The underground Fortress was teeming with life. The Nomad clans had gathered to help fight Team Rocket. Lara Laramie was worried for the last clan yet to make it to Pallet. Four of the clans had been wiped out by Team Rocket. The missing clan was the oldest clan, Clan Jaranie.  It was reported to be on its way, but she had not heard anything about it in almost a week.  The clans that were in Pallet were in an uproar about the four clans that had not made it.

Lara was pacing in the war room, "They should have reported in three days ago. We got their last report six days ago. Their scouts are much faster then the clan itself." Lara had blue hair tied with a bandanna around her forehead she was dressed in clothes of vairing shades of blue, her boots were riding boots.

Gary was sitting on one of the couches, "Maybe the Scout got injured and they have not caught up to his position yet, so they do not know to send another one?" Gary had light reddish brown hair and green eyes(;) he was wearing a light brown jacket with matching pants. His boots were just above ankle length.

"Maybe. I hope you're right, because if you are not Team Rocket will not know what hit them. Ever since the truce the clans have been protective of one another. So far there are four clans that have been wiped out by Team  Rocket.. If they kill any more, especially the oldest clan, the rest will be on the war path."

"I hope not;" Gary replied, "they are barely controllable now. I don't want to see what will happen if they are out of control. Is there any word on the interpretation of the Prophecy?"

"Huh? Oh no, not yet, but people have been puzzling over that thing for centuries."

The Ship will steal the world

The Hero will not be found.

The Rival will fight

The Waters will rise.

The Quarry will fall.

And all will be lost for want of the Hero.

The Philosophers think that the Ship is Team Rocket but they have no clue about the rest. I can't believe that the people of Pallet built this fortress just because the Prophecy said 'All would be lost.' I mean this is one big fortress."

"The clans came here because of the Prophecy. They must have known that Pallet was doing something about the Prophecy that is common in both our histories."

"Yes we had records dating from when the fortress was started that told us that the fortress was being built and why. We came here hoping that Pallet had continued building it and hopefully finished it. And here it is finished."

"Yeah we finished it about ten years ago. We had the ceremony for it just before I left on my journey."

The two friends got up and headed in to another part of the fortress. This was the room where they were trying to figure out the Prophecy. The People were researching every aspect of the current and past history.

One philosopher jumped  up and ran towards Gary and Lara "Sir Ma'am I think I found something!"  He exclaimed.

Gary turned towards him and asked, "What is it?"

The philosopher replied "Well Remember when you were fighting for league mastership?" Gary nodded "I found that an old Psychic once called you 'The Rival'. It was in the papers and she referred to your opponent of that battle as 'The Hero'. She said that the world needed you both. The reporters jumped on that statement, wondering what she meant."

"I remember that Ash and I were arguing on who was the better trainer. I lost to him that day. That was the year he beat the Elite Four. She called ASH the Hero. And then she turned to Misty and called her the Waters, when Brock came up she called him the Quarry. When those bumbling fools that called themselves Team Rocket tried to snatch Pikachu she called them the Ship. So if we put that into the Prophecy then Ash is the Hero, I am the Rival, Misty is the Waters, Brock is the Quarry and Team Rocket as we already knew is the Ship. And No one knows where Ash is. So all really is lost. If even he can stop Team Rocket.???"


	4. Chapter 3

Clan Jaranie

In the wilderness three days on foot from Pallet Town, Clan Jaranie was under attack by Team Rocket. The clansmen and women were fighting valiantly, but they were fighting a losing battle. The children of the clan were hidden in a nearby cave. The scouts had given the clan that much warning but not enough to prepare fully for an all out war. One of the clansmen was fighting back to back with his chosen mate. He had black hair just a little longer than shoulder length and warm brown eyes. He looked about 19 or 20. His mate had mid back length light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She looked about the same age as he did.

One of the clansman spoke to his partner while fighting, "Lisala, I don't think we are going to win this one." He was wearing a brown poncho-like jacket with a royal blue long-sleeved shirt under it. His pants were baggy and light blue in color. His boots were brown. His arms were adorned with brown leather bracers with an intricate design on them.

Lisala while wiping blood from her eyes replied, "I think you are right, Love." She was wearing a calf-length sky-blue leather dress, with brown leather boots. She was wearing matching bracers on her arms.

Just after they finished talking, one of the Rockets pointed a gun at Lisala and shot her through her lung. The bullet went through her into her mate, into his side. They both fell, she on top of him. They were the last to fall . . . .

_________________________________________________

Cerulean City

In Cerulean City the Waters were again meeting to discuss the lack of success in finding survivors. They were sitting around the table talking about how to get out of the city.

Misty leaned back in her chair saying, "I heard that Pallet and Cinnabar were not taken. I also heard that Saffron was fighting back."

Daisy glared at her sister, "You've been to the Team Rocket HQ?"

"No I was just eavesdropping on some Rockets. They were walking by my position. When I heard them coming, I hid. They said that Team Rocket was killing the male survivors that they found and taking the female ones." 

Lilly asked while leaning forward, "Did they say why they were taking the female survivors?"

Misty shook her head, "No they just said they were told to look for survivors and take the female ones and kill any others."

"So," said Violet, "they take females and kill males. What about the children who survive?"

Misty shrugged, "Don't know; they weren't talking about children. But we don't want them to find out about us. I really don't want to find out first hand what they are doing with the women. I don't think that they are being treated very nicely; not the way they were talking." 

"So our objective is still the same; find a way out of the city and survive while doing it." Summarized Daisy.

"And find out everything we can about Team Rockets' plans without getting caught."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Misty." Lilly warned. 

"I have to find out, but I won't take too many risks for it."

_________________________________________________

Pewter City

In Pewter City the Stones were trying to stop Team Rocket from killing or kidnapping any more survivors.

Brock stared at one of the women in the line-up that they were trying to free, "Hey, I know her. She used to be a breeder on Scissor Street. She gave me my Vulpix. Her name is Suzie. I had a crush on her and she was one of the only girls in those days that treated me nicely."

Flint looked at Brock, "You know, I think that you still have a crush on her...but that is beside the point. Your sister is down there too, and we have to free them all."

"I know. Well guys, are you ready to take out that group of Rockets?"

Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors cried resoundingly, "YES!!!"

Brock made shushing motions and noises "Shhh, not so loud. They might hear you."

Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors whispered, "Uhhh sorry Brock."

Brock, Flint, Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors ran down to the Rockets location and started to "Smash, Bash and Kill Rockets left and Right". As you can probably tell they had had enough of the Rockets and well . . . to paraphrase Twisted Sister "They're not gonna take it, No they ain't gonna take, they're not gonna take it anymore . . . " Thus they freed Suzie, Brock's Sister and the rest of the women. Brock found out that Suzie was the leader of a rebellion that was trying to get the base that they heard about in Pallet Town. Suzie was captured when she was making a reconnaissance of Pewter City.

"Brock, you and your people can join me and mine to get to Pallet Town. We will have to get past Viridian City, but together I think we can make it." Suzie explained.

"Yes, I think we can make it to Pallet but it will be a hard journey and getting captured means death. Even if you don't die right away your life is ended."

"Let's go to Pallet Town and their Fortress!" Exclaimed Suzie

"Yes, let's!" agreed Brock and company.

And so, they made their plans to get to Pallet and got themselves out of town.


	5. Chapter 4

Clan Jaranie

Luckily for Clan Jaranie, Team Rocket was not in the habit of making sure their enemies were dead. A few hours after Team Rocket left, the young clansman stirred, sat up, and looked around.

"They left. They killed everyone and left . . . ." he painfully got to his knees and looked at Lisala. 'Sala, If you are not dead yet you are wishing you were.' He took her into his arms and she opened her eyes . . . 

"Kaijin,. . .  this is the last of my strength . . .  I must tell you to . . . uhh . . . be happy and protect the children . . . I hope Team Rocket did not find them . . . . "

Kaijin started to cry, "Sala I will do as you ask, and I will bring the children to the other clans. Now I will give our clan the proper burial."

Kaijin put her down and stood up looking for the healer's pack, checking for survivors as he went. When he found it he bound his wound and took some potions (not the kind that heal Pokèmon- these are more like aspirin) to dull the pain. After he made a thorough search for survivors and found none he started the burial prayers. 

Kaijin spoke to himself, "I have to give the clan proper burial but I can't do it alone. I should get the children to safety. We are not far from Pallet and that is where the clan was heading. Then I'll come back here with a party from the other clans. They should help me."

He went to the caves where the children were. There he met a girl of about 13 with shining black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with

riding boots.

"Kaijin! You came back!! Team Rocket came but we hid deeper in the caves. We were worried. Where is everyone else?" she looked at Kaijin's face and started crying. "Team Rocket killed them, didn't they? That is why they did not look so hard for us. They think that we couldn't survive without the older members of the clan."

Kaijin hugged the crying girl. "Yes, Fumiko, Team Rocket killed them. We must leave this place. I said the Burial Prayers but we need help with the actual burial. We will go to Pallet Town to get their help. Where are the others?"

"I was on lookout. They are hiding inside. This way." She jumped out of his arms and ran into the cave, "Everyone, Kaijin's back. We are going to continue our journey to Pallet Town."

Kaijin followed her into the caves and into a hidden section of the caverns. The other children looked up as they entered. Two children split from the rest of the group with cries of "Daddy!" and "Where's Mommy?" They looked to be about four years old. The boy looked like a younger version of his  father except he had blue eyes of his mother. The girl looked like her mother except she had the brown eyes of her father.

Kaijin picked up the two said, "Mommy is somewhere else, we won't be seeing her for a long time. When we meet again we will all be changed but she will recognize us."

The boy looked up at his father, "Oh . . . Ok, we will see her when we meet the Lords of the Hunt."

(Yes, I know in Mythology the Wild Hunt is . . . well they are not very nice

people. But my story has the LORDS OF THE HUNT. Not the Wild Hunt.)

"Yes Ley," Kaijin replied smiling sadly, "when we meet the Lords of the Hunt . . . . "

"Daddy, why are you sad? The Lords will protect her." Asked his daughter.

Kaijin smiled again with less sadness this time, "Linn, I am sad because I will not see her for a long time. I am sad because I worry that I will forget her. But as long as I have you two I don't think that I will forget her."

A few seconds later a Pikachu flung itself out of the shadows with a cry of "Pikapi"

They rested in the caverns for the night and the next day they started on their journey to Pallet.

_________________________________________________

ViridianCity outskirts

Brock and Suzie and the rest of the rebellion were spying on a Rocket caravan to Viridian City.

"So this is what they are doing with the women they have captured." Commented Brock.

"They are bringing them to Viridian City. But why? I mean they seem to be slaves but why enslave women and not men?" asked Suzie.

"Suzie, what are women good for that men aren't?" replied Flint.

"Bearing children. But there are lots of female Rockets."

"But they are needed to fight and there are FAR more male Rockets. The ones that don't have lovers within Team Rocket will probably get their pick of the women in that caravan." explained Flint.

"There is a girl down there who looks familiar." inturupted Brock.

"Which one?" Suzie said turning towards Brock.

"The one with red hair that is kicking one of the guards in the balls."

"You know she looks familiar to me, too. Maybe you knew her when you were younger. When we first met perhaps?"

"Yeah you're right! That's MISTY!!! We gotta help her! I can't let one of my friends get hurt!"

"Ok we need a plan. What did you do to free me?"

"We ummm ran down the hill and started to pummel Team Rocket into the ground."

Suzie shrugged, "Whatever works. Everyone, we are freeing that caravan! We are going to attack by taking them by surprise and then we are going to kill them all."

Everyone shouted, "YES!!!"

Suffice to say Team Rocket did not know what hit them. They were so used to being the Gyarados that when the Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados and proved stronger they lost big time. These were not frightened and trod on people. These were people who fought Team Rocket before and knew how to win. When Brock got to Misty his youngest sister was treating her.

"Misty, are you ok?" Asked Brock breathlessly.

"Brock? That is you. I'm so glad you came when you did. I didn't like what they were planning to do with us. Thanks for saving us. But I have to get back to Cerulean City. My sisters are there, trying to get out."

Brock shook his head, "We can't help you. We are going to the fortress at Pallet Town. Lara told Suzie about it when Suzie went to the Clans to see if she could learn any breeding techniques."

"Pallet Town. ASH!" Misty jumped up grabbed Brock by the lapels and pulled him into her face.

"No one knows where Ash is; he has been missing for 6 years."

"I know. I thought that maybe they knew in Pallet Town. It is, after all, his hometown.  I wish he would come back." said Misty letting go of Brock

"We are going to Pallet Town. They have a fortress there and a rebellion, so we are going there to ask for help to free the rest of the world. They fight Team Rocket there and the more Fighters they have the easier it will be for them to free the world."

"That is good. My sisters will be worried but I can't get back to Cerulean City on my own, so I'll go with you."

"How did you get caught?"

"I got too close to a patrol of Rockets and they caught me."

So they found their way around Viridian City and headed toward Pallet Town.


	6. Chapter 5

Clan Jaranie to PalletTown

During the journey Kaijin fell ill. His wound had gotten infected. Four days after the massacre they made it to Pallet Town. Kaijin was not in good shape and the two oldest of the children were holding him up. Gary became aware through his scouts that there was an extremely decimated Clan Jaranie on their way so he had a group out waiting for them. They took Kaijin to the Medical Wing of the Fortress. They tried to take the twins from him but they wouldn't go and the Pikachu fried anyone who tried to pull them away . . . . The Pikachu also would not leave.

Gary shook his head "I though that clan Jaranie did not train Pokèmon."

Lara smiled, "Kaijin has always been a little strange. He has had that Pikachu since the first time I met him a little over four years ago. That was also the first time Clan Jaranie came to any of the clan meetings. Clan Jaranie may be the oldest of the clans but it is also the most solitary. He and his mate Lisala were expecting the Twins then and now they are four years old. My how time flies."

"Hmmm, he seems familiar somehow. But I have never met anyone from this clan . . . Maybe it is my imagination."

Lara shrugged and replied, "The first time I met him he seemed familiar to me, too, but he did not seem to know me so I just attributed it to his personality. He is very friendly and most of the time you just feel so comfortable around him. Right now, though, he is just delirious. You really can't tell what he is like and since all the adults but him died, he might be changed by it."

"I hope if he is changed he does not become bitter."

"I don't think he will."

In the Med. Wing they cleaned Kaijin's wound and put him on antibiotics. The children and Pikachu were very upset. They sat by his side for three days while he was falling in and out of delirium. When the fever broke and he finally regained his senses he was very weak.

__________________________________________________

CeruleanCity

In Cerulean City Misty's sisters were very worried about her but they knew that if any one of them was caught they were on their own.

___________________________________________________

PalletTown

A few days after Clan Jaranie got in to town, Brock's group made it to Pallet. Brock, Misty and Suzie were talking to Gary and Lara. They were all gathered in the one part of the Fortress that could be raised above ground. It was a small room made of glass and was usually used for the children to have classes and play in.

"We need to find Ash. If the prophecy is correct, then he is the catalyst that is needed to get the people to fight for freedom. We have tried to free Celadon City but they would not listen to us." Gary was pacing around the room seeming quite agitated. 

"How did you try to free them? How did you get your people there?" Asked Brock curiously.

"We sent them by Pidgeot and Fearow. They went and the people would not listen and tried to turn them in. It was just a few weeks after Team Rocket took over. Since The Indigo Plateau fell there is no one who the people will follow. At first we thought Lance of the elite four would pull the world together but they attacked him and he disappeared. We don't know if he survived. After that the Plateau fell. We sent a person out shortly after to Celadon City and that is when we were practically stoned out.

"Yeah I tried to go into Fuchsia City and they forced me and my people out." stated Suzie sitting down.

"Why do you think Ash is the key?" asked Brock sitting down next to Suzie. 

"He is the only Pokèmon Master that hasn't been eliminated by Team Rocket. And then there is the Prophecy, If we take what that old woman said seriously, then Ash is the Hero and I'm the Rival . . . "

"She called ME the Quarry. But, what does it mean by the Quarry falling?"

"Maybe something will happen to you. Or it is because your city fell? She called me the Waters. But why would I rise?"

"Rise To Fight? Rise to the challenge of this war? Who knows." commented 

Brock

"But the point is we have to find Ash...if Team Rocket hasn't already found him, that is," stated Suzie.

Gary stood up and stretched, "I'm going to my quarters. I need sleep. I've been up for the last few days trying to settle Clan Jaranie. Those children are only trusting us because this is where the clan was headed."

"They aren't trusting me either. I hope that Kaijin wakes up soon." Lara stood up and walked over to Gary.

Gary, Lara, Brock, Suzie and Misty went to find beds. They were all exhausted from the trip and settling the Clan.


	7. Chapter 6

Med. Wing: The Fortress

Kaijin woke up to his children and Pikachu watching him as though he were the

most interesting thing in the world, of course to them his continued survival

was the whole world.

"Daddy are you alright now?" Asked Linn.

"Yes, Linn, I think the worst is over. I just have to regain my strength. 

How have you been holding up?"

"We are fine," answered Ley, "but they wanted to keep us from being here.

Pikachu stopped them though. Miss Lara also said that it was tradition; that

we stay with you no matter how young we are. I like Miss Lara but the older

kids don't trust anyone here."

"Who is in charge of the Fortress?"

"Some guy who insists on being called Gary. I think he is the leader."

answered Linn.

"Well, I'll have to talk to him soon. Maybe tomorrow, right now I want to

sleep." replied Kaijin

"You should want to sleep. We will be releasing you tomorrow but until then

you should be resting," interjected a doctor.

"We will be right here," stated Linn

So Kaijin went back to sleep and slept well. The next day he was released

from the Med. Wing.

"So, Doctor, do you know where I can find the Commander of this Fortress?"

asked Kaijin.

"Yes, Gary is in the north wing where all the residents of Pallet Town

reside."

"Thank you. Linn, Ley, come- we have to go see the commander."

They walked towards the north wing of the fortress. When they got there they hit a snag.  The guard there did not want the let a group of outsiders pass. Luckily Gary was headed out to check on Clan Jaranie. He stopped the incident before it started.

"So you are Kaijin, the Leader of Clan Jaranie?"

"Yeah. I guess the fact that I'm the oldest member alive makes me leader. 

But Fumiko will be leader when she is old enough."

"Why Fumiko?" asked Gary, looking sharply at Kaijin.

 "She is the daughter of the last clan head. I'm not even related to the family and neither was Lisala. When she is old enough she will take over but for now I guess being the oldest clansman, I'm in charge. Where are Fumiko and the others?"

"They are in the wing we are headed to now. I set them up in the Clans wing interspersed with the Laramie clan. They don't seem to trust anyone." 

"They have been taught not to trust people that are not of their clan. Clan Jaranie is a very secretive clan. I'll talk to them; they have to at least

trust the leader of all the clans. Who is leading the clans now?"

"Lara Laramie is leading the Clans. But, she says that you should since you are a member of the oldest clan." replied Gary.

"No, I'm not the leader of the clans.  Lara should do it. She would do a better job than me."

"Why?"

"I have my kids to think of."

Linn and Ley looked up from where they were wandering ahead of the two adults and smiled and waved.

"I'm not ready to take up a position like that yet.  I need to be with

Linn and Ley right now."

"I understand."

Kaijin and Gary continue to the Clans Wing of the fortress. When they got

there Fumiko ran over to Kaijin.

"Kaijin, we were worried about you and no one would tell us anything," 

said Fumiko, hugging Kaijin.

"I told you that he was awake yesterday and you wouldn't believe me,"

commented Lara.

Fumiko tossed her hair, "And why should we believe an outsider?"

Kaijin shook his head, "Fumiko, Lara is the leader of all the clans and a

member of the Laramie clan; she is a cousin of yours, not an outsider."

 "She is?" asked Fumiko, "I didn't know.  I thought all the people here 

were from the cities. Why have we not met before?"

Lara smiled at the girl, "We have met, Fumiko, once a little over four years ago. You were very solitary and did not get involved with the Clan meeting."

"Oh I was not very happy then. My mother had just died and I did not want to get involved with anyone. I guess I should have paid more attention to the people I've met over the years."

"It is ok. You are young. When you are older you will have the wisdom to know who are friends and who aren't."

Kaijin looked around, "Well, since you are all settled I think I should find my room too."

"It is over here. And it is a suite. One room for you one for the kids and

one for visiting, like a living room." Called Gary waving them over to a door.

"Ah." Kaijin started walking over to Gary. "Ok . . . a place to have guests sit and talk?"

"Yes."

Kaijin nodded and invited everyone into the room. Fumiko went to check up on the children of her clan, excusing herself by saying that she wanted to tell

them that it was safe to trust these people.

"Kaijin, you somehow seen familiar to me- have we met?" asked Gary as 

they all sat down on various chairs and couches.

"Umm maybe a long time ago. When I was younger I traveled a lot. That is how

I met Pikachu."

"Ok, I guess we met while I was on my Pokemon journey."

"I guess. I was wondering if there was a way for me to get some treats for

Linn and Ley?"

"If you want to get treats for the kids, go to the head of the school and ask

her.  She is in charge of that."

"Who is the head of the school?"

"Delia Ketchum. She is in the north wing- the first suite."

"Right . . . Delia . . . Ketchum . . . of course." Kaijin looked a little uncomfortable for a second but then it passed.

"Is there something wrong Kaijin?" Asked Gary who wasn't sure what he saw.

"Ummm no nothing is wrong. I just got a feeling of dejavu."

"Ok, well you should see her." Gary gave Kaijin a sharp look, "I have to get

the defense plans in order and I need Lara's help with that. Let's go Lara."

Gary stood up and walked to the door.

Lara stood up walked to the door smiled and waved "Bye Kaijin . . . Linn . . . Ley." She followed Gary out.

"Bye Miss Lara, Mister Gary," called Linn and Ley, waving from the 

couch.

"Just call me Gary."

"But . . ." Linn and Ley looked confused.

"Please, Mister is too formal."

Linn and Ley looked to their father who nodded "OK . . ."

Gary and Lara left to deal with the defense plans. Kaijin, Linn and Ley

started for the North Wing again.


	8. Chapter 7

"Daddy, aren't you tired?" asked Linn.

"Yeah, you look tired," confirmed Ley.

Kaijin smiled down at them. "I am tired, but not enough that I'd want to 

Go to sleep. This is not tiring. We are, after all, just walking."

"Pika chu pika cha" \you should rest soon/ (No one needs to know who is

talking now do they?)

"I will, but first I want to get something for Linn and Ley."

They continued to the North Wing and entered. There was a different guard on duty. This one saw them come in with the Clan. When they reached the door to Delia's suite, Kaijin knocked on the door.

Delia opened the door and smiled; "Hello, you must be the young man who brought Clan Jaranie in. I had heard that your children were with you. Since

I have not met these two before I'll assume that they are your children."

"Yes Ma'am. These are Linn and Ley."

Linn and Ley said in unison, "Hello." They smiled up at her and waved.

"Come in, you all must be tired. Have a seat."

"Mrs. Ketchum, I wanted to give my children a treat since they have been with me for the last four days. I don't think anyone has thought to give them anything but food. And I don't think anyone thought about that unless they or Gary and Lara made a ruckus.

Kaijin and his kids went inside and sat in Delia's sitting room. Kaijin sat on a couch. Linn and Ley started playing on the floor.

Delia sat down next to Kaijin. She was looking at him intently. "So, you are from Clan Jaranie?"

"Ummm Yeah." Kaijin was looking very uncomfortable.

"You are from the Clan but you are also not from the Clan." persisted Delia.

Kaijin looked at her and sweated a little, "Uhhh Yeah."

Delia got up and went to a bowl that she kept candy in- she took some out 

And gave it to the kids. Then she walked back over to Kaijin and stood in front of him "You are also from this town aren't you?"

Kaijin looked away. "Yeah."

Delia sat next to him on the couch. "Ash?!?!"

Kaijin looked back towards her "Yeah...."

Delia hugged her son, and he hugged her back. "Why don't you tell Gary? 

Or has he figured it out?"

Ash shook his head; "He says that I remind him of someone but he does not know who."

Delia looked at Ash. "You have changed in the last 6 years. I can see how

Gary would not recognize you."

"Four and a half years ago Lara did not recognize me either, but last time I saw her before that I was 10," he smiled "You recognized me fast enough, but I thought you would."

Delia looked at him. "You are my son; it was not hard."

"Why is Gary looking for me?"

"Because of the Prophecy:

The Ship will steal the world.

The Hero will not be found.

The Rival will fight.

The Waters will rise.

The Quarry will fall.

And all will be lost for want of the Hero.

They think they figured it out."

"Really? How?"

"When you won the championship, you met an old woman who owned a fortune tellers' shop at the Indigo Plateau. She called Gary the Rival, Misty the Waters, Brock the Quarry, Team Rocket the Ship and YOU the Hero."

"They think I'm the hero? I'm not a hero. If I was, Lisala would still be alive and I would not be the oldest member of Clan Jaranie left.

"True, you could not save the rest of the clan; but you did save the children, you got here, and you survived."

"But does that mean anything? The children were saved by fate I had no say in it. And we got here because Fumiko kept her head when I fell ill."

"Well, would the children have gotten here if you had not started to lead them? And getting here was not all Fumiko's work.  Some of it was yours because I heard that even when you were delerious you were still looking out for them."

"Maybe . . . But what about the others?"

"You can't save everyone." She hugged him again. "Did you get to talk to Lisala before she died?"

"Yes" he looked down.

"What did she say?" she asked turning his face towards hers.

"To be happy and go on with my life."

"Can you be happy in a world like this?"

" . . . No."

Delia let go of his face, "Then help build a world that you can be happy in . . . that they can be happy in." She pointed at Linn and Ley who were listening to the conversation.

"Daddy?" Linn asked, confusion in her voice.

Ash looked at his kids "Yes?"

"Why did she call you Ash? Your name is Kaijin!" Ley looked as confused as

his sister.

"In the clans my name is Kaijin, here my name is Ash."

"Oh. Why?" they asked at the same time.

"I grew up outside of the clan. This," he indicated Delia Ketchum "is my mother. When I was 14 I won the Pokemon League Championship and then I won the Master Championship. After that the reporters and various psychos tried to ruin my life. So I decided to leave and went into the wilderness. I traveled around for about a half year then I met your mother and joined the clan."

"Oh. We didn't know that." Again they spoke in unison.

"I never told you. None of the children knew. Most of the adults knew but they still accepted me."

"Ok. So you knew Gary before you came to the clan?" asked Linn.

"And our names? They are from your name here. I'm Ashley and Linn is Ashlinn." interjected Ley.

"Yes to both questions."

"And she," Linn and Ley stated, pointing to Delia,  "is our grandmother?"

"Yes."

Delia commented incredulously, "They never asked about grand parents before?"

"Lisala's parents both died before I met her. I guess they figured my parents were also dead."

Linn smiled, "I like having a grandmother."

Delia asked, "Why?"

"Because you're nice." replied Ley.

Delia smiled at them, "Thank you."

"I should talk to Gary. Can you look after Linn and Ley?" Asked Ash standing

up.

"Of course I can."

"Linn, Ley would you stay here?"

"Okay." they agreed.


	9. Chapter 8

Ash then went out of the room looking for Gary. He asked the guard at the entrance to the wing, and found out that Gary and Lara were in the war room devising battle plans. So he got directions and went to the war room. As he walked in he heard Lara, Gary, Misty, Brock, Flint and Suzie talking about how to find him.
    
    "We have to find Ash." stated Gary exasperatedly.
    
    "I know but he has hidden himself so well that know one, not even people who know how to find people, can find him. He really does not want to be found." Said Misty sadly.
    
    Ash sighed and walked up behind them "If you wanted to find me all you had to do was ask Sabrina. I told her where I was."
    
    Misty turned around, "Ash?"
    
    Ash smiled a sad smile, "Yeah. I did not think that I was ready to battle Team Rocket right now. But I think that this world has suffered enough. Mom convinced me that I was needed."
    
    Gary turning around and exclaimed, "I knew you were more familiar than a passing battle.  But why did you hide your identity before?"
    
    "I had my reasons. There are two of them."
    
    "Oh, so why are you here now?" 
    
    "Mom explained why you think you need me. She also gave me a reason to fight even without the Prophecy."
    
    "So where have you been?" asked Brock clapping him on the back.
    
    "With Clan Jaranie."
    
    "You went to the clans?" Said Misty. 
    
    "Like I told you I wasn't going to let those loons ruin my life. I decided if I couldn't live with their society I'd find one that could accept me. And I found that in the Clan."
    
    "You were with the clan? But I thought only one adult survived." Asked Misty.
    
    "Yeah only one adult survived. That was me. Another reason why I won't take command of the Clans, I'm not a true born member, I'm a member by marriage."
    
    "Marriage? You married into the Clan?"  Misty asked.
    
    "Yes, I met Lisala a half year after I left. I had done something stupid, not hard for me, and got myself injured. Lisala was something of an outcast, she liked to explore the world around her. When they were near civilization she would watch the people there. When she found me she brought me back and then, when I was well enough she introduced me to the Clan. Over the next few months we got to know each other. I don't know when I fell in love with her but I did and then I married her. Since I had proven myself to the Clan they did not kick us both out. They accepted me. I was going to wait a few months before getting involved with the fight but . . .."
    
    "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." stated Misty, smiling.
    
    "What I was looking for, yes. But what I wanted would have had me stay at the Indigo Plateau and then I'd be in the same fix as every other Pokèmon Master at the Plateau."
    
    Misty replied, "You were looking for a place to be accepted, but you wanted that place to be here?"
    
    "Something like that. But I'm still glad I found the Clan."
    
    "Because of Lisala?" asked Brock
    
    "Yeah, I wish you guys could've met her you would have liked her."
    
    "Well I'd like to meet your kids." countered Brock
    
    "Yeah, so would I." added Misty.
    
    "Right now they are with mom. We can go meet them but first I want to know why I am the only one who can save the world?"
    
    "The Prophecy non-withstanding the only people who have a chance of convincing the people to fight are the Pokèmon Masters." explained Misty.
    
    "But Gary is a Pokèmon Master."
    
    "I won a year after you but the Masters Tournament was the year you won. As you know that tournament happens every 10 years. I missed it by a year. But you won that tournament so you are the Pokèmon Master. They won't listen to me because I never proved myself at the Masters Tournament. You did."
    
    "That makes sense. Every 10 years the Masters fight for the title of 'Master'. The next competition is supposed to be in 4 years. So, Maybe they should have had it every 5 years, or 2 years."
    
    "So, you're going to help us fight?" asked Gary.
    
    "Yeah, I'll fight. Do you want to meet Linn and Ley now?" 
    
    He was answered with a resounding "Yes."
    
    Ash led the group back to his mother's apartment.
    
    "So, how do I prove who I am?" asked Ash.
    
    "Your mother knew you." replied Gary.
    
    "My mother knew me, but you and Lara did not recognize me."
    
    "You are right, but your Pikachu is still the most powerful Pikachu in the world. I did not recognize you because I was not expecting you. I had also only met you once about 5 years before." Lara stated.
    
    "Yeah, Maybe. So how are you gonna go about getting other cities to listen to us?"
    
    "Well, we thought you could go in with a group to one of the cities and rally the people to fight back or fight their way out." Gary said.
    
    "So, what city are we going to free first?" Asked Ash.
    
    Each of the people there replied for their own people.
    
    "I was hoping that we could try to get the people out of Cerulean City sometime soon."
    
    "Most of the people in Pewter are here. I don't know if the rest are willing to leave."
    
    "All the clans are here now."
    
    "All of my people are here. The people who did not want to leave their homes are enduring. I think we should go to Cerulean City first." Stated Suzie.
    
    "Last time I was home all of the survivors were in the gym."  
    
    "So, if we go in by fast boat or better yet water Pokèmon we could get them out easily." mused Ash
    
    "I think so."
    
    "We'll talk about this more later.  We are here."
    
    As they came upon the door to Delia's apartment. It opened and 2 kids, a Pikachu and a Mother/Grandmother tumbled out. The kids were yelling "Daddy" and the Pikachu was saying "Pikapi" and the Grandmother was just smiling. Ash picked up the kids and the Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Delia invited everyone in. They all went inside and sat down. Ash sat on the couch with the kids. Delia sat next to them on a chair, Misty sat on the other side of Ash in another chair. Gary sat next to Mrs. Ketchum, Brock and Suzie sat on a love seat next to each other and Lara was sitting on the floor next to Gary. 
    
    "Linn, Ley these are my friends from when I was younger," Ash introduced his friends to his kids, "Brock and Suzie are sitting over there. Misty is sitting next to us. And Gary and Lara are sitting next to mom." 
    
    Linn and Ley smiled "Hi."
    
    Everyone said "Hi" in return.
    
    They all talked about what they were all doing for the past 6 1/2 years. A few hours later Misty noticed that Ash was asleep with the kids and Pikachu. "Hey guys I think we should continue this tomorrow. Ash and the kids are asleep."
    
    "Oh, they are. Maybe we should retire for the night and let them sleep. After all Ash is recovering from an injury and we all need to sleep." Said Brock while looking over at them.
    
    "And if I know Ash, if we wake him, even if it is just to send him back to his quarters he'll insist on doing something. Let's leave them here for now." Stated Gary.
    
    "Ok, I'll go get some blankets for them. Good night." Replied Delia

The others left the apartment and went to their own apartments.  Delia put the blankets over Ash and Kids.


End file.
